The Perfect Hunting Partner
by ILuvMyFangPlushie
Summary: Katniss was hunting in the forest one day, when she meets Iggy. Over the next couple of days, he helps her hunt, but will they always be just hunting partners? If Iggy turns out to be part Mockingjay? What would happen then? Katniss/Iggy Kiggy. Full summary inside.
1. Introduction

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

So, I was filling out one of those number things. The ones where you list out characters and then there are questions and a lot of random pairings and stuff? It's on a lot of people's profiles, including mine.

The one I filled out the was so awesome and it gave me so much inspiration. I got three amazing story ideas maybe even more out of them.

This is one of them.

This is also going to be the first of my fanfics where the plot is going to entirely mine. So far, my stories either followed the books or followed fables, fairy tales, and ideas from people.

Iggy and Katniss sitting in tree. H-U-N-T-I-N-G. First comes partners, then comes Mockingjays, then comes rebellions in a boom boom way.

Here's the full summary

Katniss was hunting in the forest one day, when she came across a young boy facing the lake. Iggy turns to her and says that he heard her approaching. Katniss, priding herself on her light footsteps, feels alarmed. Iggy sensing the alarm reassures her and tells her of his enhanced senses. Over the next couple of days, he helps her hunt, but will they always be just hunting partners? If Iggy turns out to be part Mockingjay, what would happen then?

Oh, in this story there is no Gale.

There are NEVERMORE SPOILERS in this story. Just a couple. It's about the ending of Nevermore. Just in the first couple chapters though. It's pretty much only in like the background info. I'm sorry, I really can't write this story without putting them in. It's the background for gosh sakes. If you don't want to know, then don't read.

Disclaimer: I ILuvMyFangPlushie do not own either Maximum Ride or The Hunger Games

Introduction: The Perfect Hunting Partner

It was a typical day of hunting. Fifteen year old Katniss has been walking around the forest for over an hour catching game.

(AN: That's one year before the actual hunger games for those of you that didn't know.)

She decides to go to the lake and wash up.

She comes to the lake and she sees a lonely boy facing the lake.

Iggy turns to her. "I heard you approaching."

Katniss, a girl who prides herself on her light foot steps, feels alarmed.

Iggy senses her alarment. "Don't worry, I have enhanced hearing. I hear everything."

Katniss sighs in relief. "What are you doing here? I've never seen you before."

Iggy pats the ground beside him. "My family just moved here about a day ago."

Katniss sits down. "Oh, what district are you from?"

"District?" Iggy asks confused.

"Yeah, what district are you from?" Katniss asks again.

"Like school district? My schooling is very limited," Iggy says.

"You don't go to school? If you aren't from Panem, then where are you from?" Katniss asks in wonder. If this boy's never heard of Panem, then he must have lived somewhere other than here. Somewhere without these horrible games.

"In treehouses in the middle of the ocean," Iggy says.

"What?"

Iggy grins.

"You're joking right?" Katniss asks.

"Nope, treehouse in the middle of the ocean," he says.

Katniss is at a loss for words. She can't tell if he is joking or what.

"Where am I exactly? What's Panem?" Iggy asks.

"In the ruins of a place once known as North America..." Katniss begins.

"Wait, we're in North America? I thought we were in Russia? I'm pretty sure we're in Russia. The US is that way," Iggy says confused.

"Russia? What's Russia?" Katniss asked.

"What do you mean what's Russia? You know, Russia. Giant country that was almost like an empty wasteland. You LIVE in Russia," Iggy says.

"No, I live in Panem," Katniss says.

"Is that a city?"

"It's a nation or a country ruled by the Capitol."

"So, like a communist country?"

"A what?"

"You know what? Just tell me about this place. I won't interrupt anymore."

"This is Panem. A nation that rose from the ashes after years of disasters and war. This is us. The Capitol surrounded by thirteen districts. Then came the Dark Days where the districts uprised against the Capitol and as punishment district 13 was distroyed and the hunger games were created," Katniss explains.

"This all happened in three years?" Iggy asks.

"What? No, the Dark Days happened centuries ago," Katniss says. Three years?

"Are we talking about the cold war or something?"

"What's the cold war?"

"This really long feud between the United States and Russia? You don't seem to have a Russian accent."

Katniss and Iggy both started to feel really confused.

"Okay, so basically, what I'm getting at is that you guys have been living for centuries in Russia, without any contact what so ever with the outside world and the rest of the world had not even a clue of your guy's existance?"

"So, there ARE places out side of Panem?" Katniss asked hopingly.

"There used to be, until everything blew up," Iggy says sighing.

"What do you mean?" Katniss says.

"Three years ago, a giant meteor hit the earth and pretty killed most of the people. You seem fine and apparently there's a whole civilization."

"What was it like, before everything?" Katniss asks.

"Shouldn't really be asking me. I didn't have what you would call a happy childhood. Plus, I'm blind if you haven't noticed."

Katniss is shocked. She looks closely at his face. His eyes are kind of hazy and unfocused, yet he's still looking at her in a way that kind of makes her feel kind of weird.

"See something you like?" Iggy says grinning.

"What? No, I was just..," Katniss trails off when she feels his fingers on her face.

"You're really red," Iggy says grinning even more.

"I thought you were blind?" Katniss questions in embarassment, pushing his hands away.

"I am, I can feel colors though."

"Feel colors?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Can you do anything else?"

Iggy shrugs. "Can you?"

"I can hunt."

"I kind of heard you earlier. Arrows?"

"Yeah."

"I can help you."

"Help me what?"

"My ears are really sensitive and I can pick up even the slightest of sounds. Bet, my ears could be really useful."

"We can try."

"Alright then," Iggy says getting up. He holds out his hand.

Katniss just stares at it for a while.

"So, you gonna grab it or what?"

Katniss smiles and takes his hand. He lifts her up and they start to walk.

"I'm Iggy by the way."

"Katniss. Let the hunting begin," Katniss says.

AN: Did you like it? Is it good? Did you hate it? Is it bad?

Please tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


	2. AN: Kiggy and IgNess

Okay, so you guys want to know why Iggy and Katniss are absolutely perfect for each other?

Let's start with the most obvious stuff... What hunting partner could you possibly find that is better than a blind one that can hear almost everything. One that does not need his eye sight to understand his surroundings.

And, picky eaters they are not (sorry for going all yoda), Iggy is obviously a fabulous cook so he can make Katniss and everyone else amazing meals, they both know how it feels to be starving, they've both been through hard times, they both love their siblings, they both have good ears and light footsteps, they both don't mind getting dirty, they both like bread, they both have a distrust of people, they both distrust needles, neither could care less about the words of the authority, and they both feel at home in the outdoors.

They are both Mockingjays, well for my story anyways.

There's probly more.

Convinced yet?

No?

Katniss is the girl on fire.

Know what the name Iggy means?

Yeah, I looked it up, I looked them all up, that's just how I am. Fang either means fragrance or from sheep's pen. Gazzy is a name but it has no meanings, so just use the Max Ride one. The other ones are kinda obvious.

But what does Iggy mean?

Iggy means firey man.

See? PERFECTION!


	3. Let's See What You Can Do

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Victory4Zim for following my story.

Thank you Little Madam Russia for following and for being my first reviewer. Congrats!

Thank you redandwhitetigers for following my story

Thank you Silenceisinfinite for reviewing. Did you get cut off or am I just so horrible at text speak that I think you did?

Thank you Lilo-and-Isabelle for reviewing. You'll just have to wait and see.

Warning: There are small amounts of Nevermore spoilers in this story.

Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: This is my first 'plot all mine' story, so obviously I did not write Maximum Ride or the Hunger Games.

Hey wouldn't it be funny if James Patterson and Suzanne Collins are on fanfiction and they're just pretending to be one of us?

Chapter 1: Let's See What You Can Do

Iggy walks with Katniss deeper into the woods.

Katniss stops. "Let's see how good your hearing really is."

"Oh, so you're saying you don't believe me?" Iggy says grinning.

"I've never been the kind of girl that believes everything people tell me to believe, so let's see you prove it," Katniss says challenging.

"Fine, maybe i don't believe you're as good a shot as you say you are either, how bout you prove to me first," Iggy says.

"But you're blind, how would you know if I hit my mark?"

"I can hear it."

"Uh huh, so prove it, Iggy."

"Ladies first."

"Scared?"

"No, but I think you are."

"Am not."

"Are too, Kitty Cat afraid of a little competition?"

"It's Katniss, not Kitty Cat."

"Maybe Kitty Cat fits you better?" Iggy says winking at her.

Katniss blinks, then groans in frustration. "What kind of name is Iggy anyways?"

"An awesome one. It describes me perfectly."

"Because it's weird?"

"Partly yes, know what Iggy means?"

"No."

"Iggy means firey man, and fire is my passion."

"What do you mean?"

"Wanna see something blow up or catch on fire? If you do, I'm your man. Katniss is a flower right?"

"Yeah."

"So, you gonna prove yourself or what?" Iggy says mockingly.

"Not until you can prove to me you can hear as well as you say you do," Katniss says.

"Fine, now listen," Iggy says holding up his finger and looking up.

"Isn't that your job?"

"Shhh..."

They stand there for about of minute, just listening.

"There's a rabbit, 123 yards that way," Iggy whispers, pointing somewhere off to the right.

Katniss's eyes widen. "Can you really here that?"

"Yes, now if you are good as you say you are, shoot it. It's nibbling on something over there, it won't be there forever. Shoot it," Iggy whispers close to her ear.

Katniss shivers a little.

"Okay. Where exactly?"

"Follow the point of my finger," he points. "Exactly there, 123 yards. He's probably near a bush, near something a rabbit would nibble on."

She grabs an arrow and loads her bow.

She doesn't really see the bunny, but she thinks she knows where it is. She breathes, she shoots.

A squeal, off in the distance.

She smiles.

"Good job," Iggy whispers in her ear, patting her on shoulder. "Let's get our bunny."

She shivers a little.

"Maybe we CAN work together," Katniss says smiling.

They walk towards the rabbit.

Iggy grabs it. "Want it?"

"Don't you want it? We could split our shares at the end of the day."

"Sure, we can do that, you keep most of them though, my brother and sister caught a bunch of stuff earlier."

"Brother and sister?"

"Three sisters and two brothers. We're not really related, but they're still my family."

"Oh, what are they're names?"

"Gazzy, Fang, Max, Nudge, and Angel."

Katniss raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, that's actually their names, and you thought my name was weird?"

"Oh okay, my sister's name is Primrose, but everyone calls her Prim."

"Cool. "

"Where do you live, if not actually in District 12," Katniss asks.

"Well, we lived in three houses for almost a year. We got here about a week ago. So, we pretty much live in the forest. We sleep in the trees."

"Oh, there's an old cabin close by. Do you want to stay there? No one's using it."

"Really? You sure, we're fine. We've slept in a lot worse places than trees. We actually like trees. You really don't have to."

"No, it's fine. You can stay in the cabin."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Want to meet my family? I'll introduce you guys."

"That'd be nice."

"We don't trust easily, so they're going to be a little suspicious at first."

"I don't trust easily either."

"I kind of noticed."

"Here, I'll lead you," Iggy says holding out his hand.

Katniss hesitates.

She grabs his hand. She doesn't know why. She feels like she can trust the strange boy.

"Lead the way," Katniss says.

Iggy smiles and starts to walk.

"Hey, if you're blind, how do you not trip over things and know where you're going?" Katniss asks.

"Keep talking. It's kind of like echolocation. The sound bounces off the objects and I can kind of tell how far away they are. I hear almost everything that moves around me. And when you're blind and you've lived my life, you learn to memorize your surrounding and where you've already been."

"Oh. What's echolocation?"

"It's what bats use to find their way around in the dark. They create sound waves and the sound waves bounce off near objects."

"What are bats?"

"Weird little mammals that fly."

"Mammals can fly?"

Iggy grins. "Yes, Katniss, yes they can."

Iggy stops and calls out to the flock.

Iggy didn't sound in panic so they just walked into the clearing.

"Ready to meet them?" Iggy whispers.

Katniss nods.

AN: Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


	4. Getting To Know

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Thank you Glitters for reviewing.

Thank you LotsOfChocolateOnTop for following my story.

Thank you ngelin for reviewing and following my story.

Thank you I'm Pucktasting for following my story.

Oh my goodness, I just realized that my last chapter only had 964 words. That... that... What the heck? That is WAY too short. I always make sure all my chapters have at least 1000 words. I don't know what happened. I almost never say oh my goodness, either. Something's wrong with me. (Bangs head). Forgive me?

On a totally unrelated note, THIS IS FOR ALL YOU MAX-DAN-WIZers OUT THERE! YOU GUYS KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT THIS IS NOT JUST SOME SITE. MANY OF US HAVE PUT IN YEARS OF HARD WORK, MAKING IT INTO THE SITE IT ONCE WAS. WE HAVE PUT OUR HEARTS AND SOULS INTO THIS SITE, AND JAMES PATTERSON HAS TAKEN IT DOWN. TAKING DOWN ALL OF OUR HARD WORK, OUR PHOTOS, OUR VIDEOS, OUR CONVERSATIONS, OUR ROLEPLAYS, OUR GROUPS, OUR DISCUSSIONS, OUR DESPERATE RANTS AND CRIES FOR HELP, OUR FANFICS, OUR DRAWINGS, OUR BLOGS, OUR FRIENDS, OUR PROFILES, AND SO MUCH MORE. ALL THESE THINGS ARE NOW GONE, ALL THESE THINGS THAT WE HAVE LOVED AND CHERISHED ARE GONE. IF YOU WANT JP TO CHANGE THIS BACK TO HOW IT WAS, COPY AND PASTE THIS ONTO YOUR PROFILE, SPREAD THE WORD!

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or the Hunger Games.

Enjoy the story.

Chapter 2: Getting To Know

Katniss waits nervously for the flock to come into the clearing. She's never met anyone's family before. She's never wanted to before. She does have a soft spot for little kids though, because of Prim.

We wonders if any of them are around Prim's age. She hopes so.

Max tells the younger flock members to stay back. She'll call them, when it's completely safe.

Iggy whistles loudly.

"Do you think, they'd like me?" Katniss whispers.

"The younger ones, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, will for sure. Not sure about Max and Fang though. It usually takes them a while," Iggy whispers.

Max and Fang walk into the clearing.

"Iggy, who's this?" Max says with her arms crossed.

Fang stands by and watches.

"Guys, this is Katniss. She lives nearby. Katniss this is Max and Fang," Iggy says gesturing to each person.

"How many of you are there?" Max says suspiciously.

"There's a whole country," Iggy says.

"A whole country unaffected by the apocolypse?" Fang asks.

Katniss is still confuse about the whole apocolypse thing.

"Yup, completely unaffected. They didn't even know about the outside world, right Katniss?" Iggy turns to her.

"Well, this is district twelve, they usually don't tell us anything."

"Huh," Fang says.

"How do you know she's not lying?" Max glares.

"Because we've talked and because she seem genuinly confused and shocked whenever I bring up anything from before. Plus, her entire life she thought this was the U.S.," Iggy says.

"We're in Russia," Fang says.

"You sure?" Katniss asks uncertainly.

"See?" Iggy says.

"Yes, the United States was destroyed a year ago," Max says.

"Then why would the Capitol have to lie to us about that?" Katniss asks.

"The Capitol?" Fang asks.

"The government," Iggy says.

"Governments lie, all the time," Fang says.

"I don't understand... What's a government?" Katniss says.

"How could you not know what a government is?" Max asks.

"I don't know, okay?" Katniss says. "I don't know."

"How do we know you're not just acting stupid?" Max asks suspiciously.

"If she was just going to act stupid, she wouldn't have shown me her archery skills," Iggy says confidently. "She's not stupid."

Max and Fang looked at them in silence.

"She offered us a cabin," Iggy finally says.

"A cabin?" Max asks.

"Yeah, my... dad's cabin. No one's using it. If you want, you could use it," Katniss says sighing.

This is her dad's cabin. She doesn't know why, she's offering it to them. No one knows about it, not even Prim. This is her cabin. Her and her dad's cabin. It's personal, yet she couldn't help offering it to Iggy. What is it about this boy, this boy that she's just met, that makes her want to make him happy? She doesn't understand it, not at all.

"You okay?" Iggy asks.

"Fine," Katniss says.

"The cabin's important to you, isn't it?" Iggy asks smiling.

"How'd you know?" Katniss asks surprised.

He doesn't know her. They met today. How can he possibly read her so well. He can't even see her.

He shrugs. "I'm good at reading people. When you've lived our life..," Iggy gestures to Max and Fang. "You kind of have to."

"Oh."

She shouldn't feel so comfortable, knowing that someone can read her so well, but she does.

"Come on, let's go meet the others," Iggy says pulling her forward.

"I still don't know anything about you guys," Katniss says.

Iggy looks at Max. "Should I?"

"Your choice," Fang says.

"Do you trust her?" Max asked.

"Yes," Iggy says.

"You do?" Max asks shocked.

"I don't understand it, we've just met, but I do," Iggy says.

"Then?" Max says.

"Okay," Iggy replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Katniss asks.

"Katniss? I want to show you something, maybe this will make everything more clear," Iggy says.

"I'll get the others. Come Fang," Max says draggin him away.

"What are you going to do?" Katniss asks.

Iggy sighs. He lets go of her hand.

He unfolds his wings.

She gasps. "What? What? You... you're a mutt? Are these real?"

"What's a mutt and yes, they're real" Iggy asks.

"A muttation," she whispers, walking closer.

"You mean, a mutant?" Iggy says suddenly nervous.

"What's a mutant?" she whispers.

Her hands reach up to feel his feathers.

He shivers. No one's ever touched his feathers before. Not like this.

"They're so soft and... and... pretty," she whispers to herself. She stares at them fasinated.

Iggy smiles.

"Were you born with them?" Katniss asks.

Iggy turns around, folding one of his wings around so she could still touch his feathers.

"It's a long story," he says.

"I have time," she whispers.

"It's not a happy one," he says.

"I kind of figured that," she says.

"What do they look like to you? Everyone tells me differently," Iggy says.

"Oh, turn around?" Katniss asked.

She steps back. She gasps.

"What?" Iggy asks.

"They look... they look... they're... they're...mockingjay wings..."

AN: Cliffhanger! Dun...dun...dun..!

Like it, hate it, tell me what you think.

Review, review, review.


	5. AN: Haitus

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

Hi guys, I'm going on a haitus, not just for this story but for all of them.

I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I really am.

I love you guys. All of my followers, reviewers, favoritors, viewers, and supporters. You guys have made me so happy. You guys couldn't possibly know how much you do. All I ever wanted was to make people happy with my words and know that I did do that for some people makes me very, very happy.

I hate to do this to you guys, but I feel that this is necessary.

I WILL BE BACK! Just give me a couple months.

The reason for this is that for the past year and a half, I have been going through a period of, I don't really know what to call it exactly, but like a period of revelations?

A year and half ago, I suddenly, out of nowhere started getting revelations about myself that I never knew I had before. That was the start. Ever since then, it was as if my life had been flashing through my eyes, all my mistakes, accomplishments, things that changed me, the moments where I have suffered, my dreams, my happiest moments, my groups of friends, how I felt, and just pretty much everything that makes me, me. The longer, I thought and analysed about all of this, the more stressed and tired I had become, but at the same time I was happy about who I am and where my life was headed. Some things have gotten so much clearer, but other things have been tearing me apart.

The last couple months, have especially made their impacts on my life. They have been the biggest and most stressful revelations.

The past couple months, I have been obsessing and stressing, trying to find out who I really am. Everyday, more things have gotten more clear and more things have been hurting me.

I haven't had that will to write in the last couple months. I'm sure you guys have noticed. There was a couple of times where I'd get a spark of inspiration and I'd write something. So, technically, it's not completely a haitus, cuz maybe I'd update a couple times, but there won't be many updates.

Every once in a while I put a poll, asking you guys for help on one of my current, stressful revelations. I'd love it if you guys voted. You don't have to. The answers would really help me.

How much I love writing has actually been one of my big revelations, but I just can't right now. I'm too focused on other things to be able to write the best story that I can, right now.

I hope you guys understand.

Love you.

Byebye for now.


	6. AN: I'm Back!

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here.

HEY GUYS! I'M BACCCCCKKKKK!

Expect at least one update for every one of my stories by the end of the week.

My search to find my identity and discovering who I really am has not in any way ended, but I've been talking to a lot of people, both verbal and online and that has been helped me tramendously and I'm no longer as stressed about it as I had been and the lowered stress came a strong urge to write and just making you guys happy.

James Patterson shutting down Max-Dan-Wiz had caused an even greater inner turmoil in me than I ever thought that it would. Not only did I loose tons of pictures and friends, I had lost an outlet to vent my feelings and just to, you know, talk to people. To me that was the worst thing in the world, especially at that moment that I had needed a release the most.

My stresses were heightened and everything had gotten harder for me than they all really would have if that didn't happen.

And because of that stress, the void in my heart that I had always possessed started to surface and I wanted despriately to find out who I am really am.

But over the past twoish months, especially the later parts of that time, I had the opportunity to release my stress by talking to many people.

Making people happy and helping people through hard times has helped me realize just how much I love to write and just wanting to make you guys happy.

I had joined Quotev. It's a site of making and taking quizzes and writing and reading stories. Honestly, there were just so many people on this site having hard times, trying to find support and advice and just being there for them and having multiple people tell me that my presence always makes them feel better has made me so happy.

I got a penpal. She's 13 and her name is Juana and I had gotten the opportunity to have a little-big sister relationship with her and helping her with her problems, and that has made me happy also.

Also, all of my viewers and all you guys wishing me luck and how you guys can't wait for my updates, I thank you. Really, knowing I have such loyal ...um...fans? Should I say fans? It doesn't sound right. You guys are more than that. Should I give you guys a nickname? That'd be fun, right?

But most of all, I'd like to thank Mister Moronic for listening to everything I had to say and just being there for me, more than anyone else has ever done before.

I love all you guys so much.

So from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.


	7. AN: Writer's Block! Not Long, promise

AN: ILuvMyFangPlushie here!

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait after I posted my I'm back post.

I've been kind of lazy to post these thank you notes. There were just so many! I know six isn't that many but when you combine all the reviews and favorites and follows of all my stories, that's a lot. It's the biggest reason for why I took so long. I'm sorry. I really am.

Dang it, I think you guys might have to wait a bit longer. Believe me, my will to write is definitely back but now I'm suffering from writer's block. I know what I want to write, I just can't remember. Just a couple more days, kays? I promise, I won't make you guys wait long. Promise, promise.

I've decided to call you guys 'my plushies' by the way. Cuz they mean the world to me, and you guys are a part of my world.

Thank you SkyGirl68 and Insanity is my Reality 2412 (See? Told ya you didn't have to wait that long) for reviewing and PMing me.

Thank you lucky15371 for favoriting and following my story.

Thank you the awesome guy for following my story.

Thank you marietheham (haha) for following and favoriting both me and my story and reviewing.

Thank you The Buddha Gangsta for following my story.

Thank you Nicotehmudkipz78 for favoriting me.

Thank you guest person for reviewing. Hehe. You're sweet. I wish you weren't a guest so I could thank you over PM.


End file.
